


Cas Gets a Guinea Pig

by Zeth (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas gets a Guinea pig, Fluff, M/M, small animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Zeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas Gets a Guinea Pig

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nova_8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_8/gifts).



Sam didn't know why he had allowed Castiel to drag him to the pet store, nor did he know why he was actually considering getting one of the guinea pigs that were behind the glass. Castiel was down on his knees and staring through the glass at the two (large) Guinea pigs with intense blue eyes. If Sam didn't know any better, he would say that Cas was attempting to communicate telepathically with them.

For all Sam knew, Castiel could actually be trying to do that. He sighed and reached for Castiel's jacket, tugging him up to a standing position. "Look, Cas, I know you really want to get one. But we just can't, not with everything that's happening."

Cas looked down, eyes sad. Sam felt like the bad parent who has to break it to their kid that they couldn't get the animal that they wanted because of the upkeep and the lack of money. Except in this case they couldn't keep a pet because of angels and demons.

Cas looked at Sam with pleading blue eyes. Sam knew what was coming next, and lord help him that he should resist this temptation. "But Sam, I can take care of it. I can come whenever it needs to have a fresh supply of food and water, and I promise that I'll be prompt and always do it on schedule." Sam bit his lip, distraught about the situation. In his gruff voice, Cas said,"Please, Sam?"

Okay, it was hard to resist those pleading blue eyes. And Cas tugging on his jacket like a small child.

He left the store with less money in his wallet and an angel carrying a do it yourself Guinea pig care set.

-

Castiel decided to name the Guinea pig Heather. When Sam asked him why, Cas responded with something about how the Guinea pig's soft fur was reminiscent of the plant. Or at least that's what Sam thought he said, Cas had been muttering at the time and had been setting up the cage for the small animal. He had meticulously checked the amount of water three times along with checking the amount of food four times before putting Heather into the cage. The Guinea pig was larger and had a pretty standard look to it, with brown splotches across its back and a white underside. Once it was released into its new home, it snuffled at the bedding underneath it for a while before going to eat from its food bowl. Cas watched it with intense eyes, his gaze never leaving the small animal.

Sam made dinner and occasionally looked over at Cas and his first pet while cooking in the Bunker's kitchen. He eventually came over after making dinner for himself (Cas, being an angel again, had no need for sustenance) and watched Cas who was watching Heather.

Eventually Sam asked Cas in between mouthfuls of food if he'd want to hold the Guinea pig. Cas looked at him as if he had asked him if he wanted to hold the most delicate fine china that Sam owned. Which would probably amount to only one spare cup in the top shelf above the stove. Suspecting that Castiel wasn't really sure what to do and how to hold small animals, Sam got up, abandoning his burger, and went to pick up Heather from its cage. He gently scooped up the small animal with both of his hands, making shushing noises to calm it down as he stroked its hair. Once he had lifted it all the way out of the cage, he held it close to his chest and turned so that Castiel could see him. The angel looked at him with something like awe, eyes still on Heather.

"Alright, I'm going to give her to you. Now don't hold her too hard, but not too loose either. Keep a firm but gentle grip and you'll be fine." Sam schooched towards Castiel and moved Heather from his chest to Cas's. Cas took the Guinea pig from Sam and held it to his chest, but Sam noticed that his grip was way too tight. "Whoah, hold on. You might want to loosen your grip a little bit." Sam's hands reached towards Castiel's fingers and pried them off of Heather just slightly, easing the pressure off of the Guinea pig. He smiled when he looked up into Cas' eyes, who was staring at him like he was another piece of the set of fine china. Which was kinda weird, but also kinda sweet of Castiel.

He resumed adjusting Castiel's hold on the Guinea pig until it seemed like Heather was comfortable and content. Cas used his one free hand to stroke the Guinea pig, petting it softly. Sam watched on as Cas took care of his new charge, a soft smile on his face.

Sam sat down and finished his burger while he watched Cas, never taking his eyes off of him.


End file.
